


Other Motives

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Porn Magazines, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockon introduces Allelujah to porn but his motives are hardly altruistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Other Motives  
> Fandom: Gundam 00  
> Pairing: Lockon+Allelujah, sort of  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: Masturbation XD Voyeurism  
> Notes: Written at Squeefest 2009 during the Prompt Freewriting session :3

"L-Lockon!" Allelujah said, sounding rather scandalised. The flush on his cheeks only bore out that impression and Lockon couldn't help but grin.

"Oh come on, Allelujah," he said, amusement thick in his voice as he held the magazine closer to Allelujah's face. It was impossible to miss the way that the younger man's eyes kept flicking towards the magazine, lingering over feminine curves and seductive lips, before looking determinedly away.

"I'm not interested!" he said, folding his arms stubbornly over his chest, although there was uncertainty in his voice.

"Allelujah, you're seventeen and you've never seen porn! There's something seriously wrong there."

Allelujah scowled at him. "There isn't anything wrong with that," he protested, a bit too strongly to be convincing. "There are more important things to think about."

Lockon casually slung an arm around Allelujah's shoulders, bringing the magazine inescapably close. Alleujah's blush flared, eyes widening at the glimpse of the forbidden. "Seventeen is an age of seething hormones," Lockon said, leaning in a bit closer. "I remember it well. Getting horny over every little thing, the slightest touch ensuring a date with my hand that night. It's normal. Don't you ever jerk off ALlelujah?"

"That's different! Tieria..." he stammered, gaze now glued to the magazine.

"Screw Tieria," Lockon said a little sourly. "He doesn't exactly conform to the same standards of humanity as the rest of us. But you and I, we're just men. We have our needs. Call it an early birthday present."

There was silence for a long moment until Allelujah practically tore the magazine out of his hands, starting to slip through the pages with almost feverish intensity. Lockon laughed softly, squeezing Allelujah's shoulder before pulling away. Already, it wasn't difficult to see the bulge in the other man's pants which Allelujah reached down to rub unconsciously before realising what he was doing and giving Lockon a skittish look.

Lockon held his hands up, giving Allelujah a discerning smile. "Hey, don't mind me. That's what the stuff is for after all."

Allelujah looked a little uncertain, although Lockon could see the way that his hand wavered. "I thought... it was meant to be an... individual thing," he said, voice dropping quiet.

"There's all kinds of ways to do it," Lockon said, moving to lean against the door, watching raptly. "Call it team building," he added with a smirk.

Allelujah didn't look entirely convince about that, but he didn't object either. He went to sit on the bed, magazine clutched in one hand. Oh, that was a good picture; the woman in it bending over like she wanted to be spanked, her ass bared and she was turned just enough that you could see her tits. Allelujah's legs were spread slightly, making the bulge even more noticeable. The hand not holding the magazine was at his hip, fingers clenched, holding himself back, but once Allelujah glanced back at the magazine, they uncurled, going to rub at his cloth-covered erection lightly.

It made Lockon's cock twitch to see it.

There was an oddly focussed look on Allelujah's face as he undid his fly slowly, like he was following a set of directions. His fingers lingered near the waistband of his pants for a few moments, pushing up his tight shirt to reveal a tantalising stretch of stomach, before pushing lower. Lockon could see Allelujah's hand move beneath the material, gripping around his cock, but the main distraction was the soft noise which escaped Allelujah's lips, cut off after a second as he caught his lips between his teeth. He seemed to have forgotten that Lockon was even in the room.

Allelujah groaned in frustration, pulling his hand back, and he quickly slipped his jeans down over his hips along with his underwear, revealing his hard cock standing out from dark curls. He immediately grasped his cock again, clever fingers wrapping around it, stroking himself with sure movements.

Lockon swiped his tongue over his lips as he watched, one hand dropping to the front of his own pants and giving his cock a rough squeeze, feeling it harden beneath his touch.

Allelujah's head dropping back, his throat bobbing as he panted harshly. His strokes had become rougher now, more uneven, and Lockon had to wonder if this really was Allelujah's first time, if he'd just suppressed every urge until that moment. It didn't matter. There was just something about watching which made Lockon's mouth go dry, made heat pool in his groin.

It was the work of a second for Lockon to have his zip undone, hand in his underwear rubbing over sweat-sticky skin, forcing down his own sounds of pleasure as he focussed on Allelujah. His sharp eyes caught the way that Allelujah's breath hitched, the way that his back arched. Allelujah made no move to stufle his cry as he came hard over his hand, caught in a rigid pose for a brief second before he relaxed and fell back onto the bed, his eyes tight shut against the world.

Lockon brought himself off quickly to the sight, living breathing pornography that only he was witness to. He wiped himself off with a tissue, zipped up his pants and looked over to find Allelujah regarding him with an uncertain look, although he made no move to cover himself up.

Lockon flashed him a grin and tossed the pack of tissues at him before turning to leave.

"Lockon?" came Allelujah's plaintive voice.

"You should keep the magazine," he replied casually, as though he hadn't just watched his coworker jerk off and got off on the sight himself. "You might need it."

He glanced back once at the man on the bed and then left.


End file.
